


a few first dates

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short fic between John and Dave
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	a few first dates

John giggles as Dave hands him the flowers on his front porch. 

He can't believe that after all these dates, Dave is still so nervous.

John brings the flowers up to his nose and sneezes.

Dave laughs, John can always get him to relax.

The two of them both hold hands and walk inside John's house.


End file.
